Journée à Disneyland
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke vont passer avec leur classe deux jours à Disneyland Paris... Désolé pour ce résumé court. Ceci est une fic divisée en deux parties. Monde UA et un peu OCC
1. Partie 1

**Auteur: **Lovelessnaru-chan

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Ni les attractions^^. Les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont mon ordinateur et mon inspiration qui m'a permis de vous pondre ceci^^

**Couple: **Vous aurez du sasunaru comme toujours et un peu de Gaara/Lee, Neji/Tenten et autre

**Rating: **T car je ne sais pas si je fais un lemon...

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous aimerez cette 1ère partie auquel j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et toute mon âme à l'ouvrage de cette partie

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou autre qui auraient échappé à ma relecture complète...

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Journée à Disneyland**_

_**1ère partie**_

La journée semblait merveilleuse surtout pour un garçon d'environ 17 ans, mesurant 1 mètre 66 aux cheveux blond comme les tournesols qui poussaient face au soleil. Des yeux d'un bleu océan qui pétillaient à chaque instant. Trois trais fins sur ses joues lui donnant un air félin et malicieux. Un sourire toujours accrochait sur son visage halé. Il portait un tee-shirt à capuche orange avec des manches bleus. Des bracelets éponge blanc à ses poignets avec une spirale rouge imprimée sur le tissu. Un pantacourt également orange et des converses blanches.

Le jeune adolescent se dandinait sur son siège faisant soupirer son voisin de siège

- Usuratonkashi, calme-toi où je t'attache et je t'abandonne, râla le dit voisin

Le blond gonfla ses joues se tourna vers son rival, ami d'enfance et meilleur ami

- Sasuke-teme, comment peux-tu rester calme alors qu'on va à Disneyland. Un parc d'attraction très réputé, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai trop hâte d'y être de faire des tas de manège comme Space Moutain, indiana jones, le train de la mine, pirate des caraïbes, Star Wars, la tour de la terreur avec son ascenseur qui descend et remonte d'un coup surtout que cette attraction nous donne une magnifique vue sur les deux parcs, le studio et Disneyland. Pour finir, rencontrer Mickey Mouse la souris la plus connu même Speedy Gonzales n'est pas aussi connu que Mickey.

- Tu parles de la souris que regarde les enfants le matin qui danse comme un pied. Tu parles même Dora danse mieux que lui, dit Sasuke

Ce dernier avait également 17 ans mesurant 1 mètre 68. Des cheveux noirs corbeau avec de léger reflets bleutés. Deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle comme la lune. Il portait un tee-shirt à capuche noir, un collier avec un éventail rouge et blanc. Des brassières en cuir noires. Un short noir et des converses noires.

- Ne te moque pas de Mickey teme! s'écria le blond, surtout en le comparant à Dora qui a un anglais affreux

- C'est vrai que contrairement à toi Naruto elle sait parler anglais, sourit Sasuke sadiquement

- Teme...

- Naruto! Sasuke! Cela suffit vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous battre! s'exclama le professeur

Ce dernier avait les cheveux gris décoiffés. Un pansement sur son œil gauche et un masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Le professeur portait une chemise blanche à manche courte. Une cravate rouge et un pantalon noir

- Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke se moque de Mickey, râla Naruto en pointant son doigt vers le brun qui avait remis ses écouteurs pour écouter son Mp4

- Naruto, il ne fait que de t'embêter, intervint un homme qui ressemblait fortement au blond. Ses longs cheveux blonds arrivant à hauteur des épaules. Des yeux bleus comme les cieux. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate jaune et un pantalon noir, allez mon poussin. Repose-toi

Naruto se mit à bouder sous le rire de toute la classe qui avait assisté à toute la scène

- Papa tu me fais honte, râla le petit blond, quel homme de 17 ans se fait encore appeler "poussin" en publique

- Ce dont les parents aiment leur enfant, sourit le père

- Minato! Retournons-nous assoir et Naruto reste calme, dit Kakashi

- T'as compris, dobe, dit Sasuke

Le blond croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et il bouda fortement attendant d'être sorti du train pour dire sa façon de penser à son ami/rival. Sur ses pensées, Naruto s'endormit sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira ne sachant s'il devait le laisser comme cela ou le réveiller d'une bonne gifle. Après mure réflexion, il laissa le blond dormir. c'est le seul moment où il est calme et non exciter

- Sasuke-teme, Mickey est génial, dit Naruto dans son rêve

Réflexion faite quand il ne parlait pas dans ses rêves. Sasuke reporta son regard sur l'extérieur. L'été était au rendez-vous ainsi que les vacances scolaires mais le lycée avait organisé pour leur classe une sortie à Disneyland pour la plus grande joie de Naruto et la déception d'autres élèves qui auraient aimés aller à la plage comme par exemple les filles.

Sasuke soupira en y repensant. Les filles étaient outragées de ne pouvoir se dandiner devant le brun pour montrer leur poitrine généreuse ainsi que leur courbe avantageuse. L'année dernière, ils étaient allés dans un musée d'art à Paris ainsi que la cité des sciences.

Sasuke se souvenait comment Naruto c'était drôlement amusé là-bas. Le blond était allongé sur une surface bleu criant qu'il volait grâce à la vidéo au dessus du jeu. Le brun se rappelait également qu'il s'était amusé à jouer le présentateur télé filmé par Naruto Namikaze. Ce dernier lui ordonnait de sourire un peu pour apparaître à l'écran. Le truc qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que toutes les filles de la classe voyaient le "reportage" sur une télévision dans une autre pièce. Naruto avait même quitté sa caméra pour aller vers Sasuke pour lui étirer ses lèvres de sorte à ce qu'il sourit. En sortant de la pièce, ils virent une mare de sang causer par les filles qui avaient le nez en sang.

Depuis ce jour, les filles avaient essayé de faire sourire le brun sans succès.

Soudain, quelqu'un bougea à ses côtés et Sasuke vit Naruto se réveiller

- Bien dormi dobe? demanda le brun

- On est bientôt arrivé? dit Naruto à moitié endormi

- Je ne sais pas c'est encore la campagne, répondit Sasuke en lui montrant la vitre

Le blond voyait des champs de tournesols et de maïs à perte de vue. Naruto soupira

- Il n'y a rien à faire dans un train, dit le blond, nee, Sasuke-teme tu ne peux pas me prêter un écouteur

Sasuke soupira et il en passa un à Naruto qui le porta à ses oreilles écoutant "I don't care" de Fall out boy. La chanson finit vite pour passer à "Boys and girls" de Good charlotte

- J'ai toujours adoré son clip. T'imagines si à 80 ans on pouvait toujours faire des choses pareils, s'exclama Naruto

- Je te vois bien danser avec ta canne comme les femmes en sweat rouge et le petit béret blanc, se moqua Sasuke

- Oui et toi éclater une bouteille de coca sur le parebrise d'une voiture de passage pour ensuite détaler comme un lapin, ria le blond

- Tu me cherches, Usuratonkashi? dit le brun en envoyant un regard noir

- Je t'attends Sasuke-teme, répliqua Naruto fixant son adversaire

A l'avant, Minato et Kakashi soupirèrent

- Et c'est reparti, dit le professeur, monsieur le directeur tu ne peux pas essayer de calmer ton fils

- Désolé, ria Minato, pour ça il a obtenu le caractère de sa mère

Naruto boudait en gonflant ses joues mais ses yeux se voilèrent d'une lueur triste.

- Les enfants on est bientôt arrivé à Disneyland, s'exclama Minato

Le blond sourit en entendant cette fabuleuse nouvelle arrêta de bouder sautant presque de partout dans le train sous les soupires de Sasuke.

Le train s'arrêta. Kakashi réunit tous ses élèves. Les filles souriaient en voyant Sasuke dans la foule. Sakura, une fille aux cheveux roses bonbons arrivant à hauteur des épaules, des yeux verts émeraude. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur rouge. Une jupe rose pâle avec un liguine noir et des ballerines noires également

- Dis Sasuke-kun, si on allait dans le parc ensemble, sourit la rose

- Ah non Sasuke-kun ira avec moi, intervint Ino. Cette dernière a les cheveux blonds platine attachés en queue de cheval haute. Une mèche cachant son œil droit. Son œil gauche était bleu pâle. Elle portait un débardeur jaune pâle plongeant dans sa poitrine et une jupe assez courte violette

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ino la truie, cracha Sakura

- Que Sasuke-kun viendra avec moi. Tu as compris grand front, sourit sadiquement Ino

Sasuke tira Naruto pour s'éloigner des deux folles qui se criaient dessus pour avoir la chance d'être avec le brun. Le blond riait aux éclats devant la réaction de son ami

- Chut ou elles vont comprendre qu'on a filé, dit Sasuke

- Lorsqu'elles comprendront que tu as détalé comme un lapin sera le moment où elles arrêteront de se battre c'est à dire dans une heure ou quand quelqu'un les arrêtera, ria Naruto

- On t'a donné un cerveau, Usuratonkashi? S'étonna le brun

- J'en ai toujours eu un Sasuke-teme, répondit le blond au tac au tac

- Hn...

Les deux garçons allèrent vers Minato qui rassemblait tous les élèves

- Papa! s'exclama le blond

- Oui poussin, dit le père faisant rire les autres élèves de la classe de Naruto

- Arrête avec ton "poussin"! Bouda ce dernier, tu es quand même le directeur. Traite-moi comme n'importe quel élève

- Oui Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda le grand blond

- Tu m'as dit qu'on allait dormir à l'hôtel, ce sont des chambres de combien? dit Naruto

- Je crois que cela va de deux à six personnes, répondit Minato en réfléchissant

- Tu penses que je pourrai partager ma chambre avec Sasuke? s'exclama l'adolescent

Minato regardait Kakashi qui baissait ses épaules

- Bon d'accord, dit le père frottant les cheveux de son fils énergiquement, j'ai toujours du mal à te dire non.

Naruto sourit. Tous les élèves furent réunis et Sasuke se cacha un peu en voyant Sakura et Ino arrivées mais elles semblaient trop occuper à s'envoyer des éclairs dans les yeux qu'elles ne virent pas le brun.

Minato s'avança devant ses élèves

- Bien! Nous allons passer deux jours et une nuit à Disneyland. Vous êtes libres durant ces deux jours mais je veux que vous soyez à l'hôtel à 18h30 pour qu'à 19h nous puissions prendre le repas ensemble. Vous pouvez aller soit au studio ou au parc Disneyland, déclara le directeur, Naruto je passe l'argent pour que tu puisses te payer ton repas du midi

Naruto alla vers son père qui lui donna 50 euros

- C'est beaucoup papa, remarqua le blond

- Oui mais si tu veux t'acheter un souvenir ou des trucs comme ça, sourit Minato, allez! Vas y Sasuke t'attend

Le blond sourit avant de rejoindre ton ami

- On commence par quoi, dobe? demanda Sasuke

- On se fait le Space Mountain! s'exclama Naruto, c'est un manège qui se fait presque dans le noir avec des loopings géniaux... J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Mon parrain Jiraya m'a dit qu'il avait failli vomir quand il est sortit

- Ton parrain est déjà venu à Disney? S'étonna Sasuke, ce n'est pourtant pas son style d'endroit

- C'est clair moi aussi quand il m'en a parlé j'étais surpris. Je le vois surtout aller dans des clubs pour adulte ou encore dans les salles de sport pour mater les femmes qui bougent leur poitrine au gré de leur mouvement, dit Naruto

- Cela te fait aussi fantasmer, sourit sadiquement le brun

- On y va sinon on va se prendre Ino et Sakura, répliqua le blond en courant vers l'entrée du parc quittant le village Disney

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent à Main Street. Ils virent le grand château de la belle au bois dormant. Le blond s'extasia devant tout ce qu'il voyait

- Sas' regarde c'est Winnie l'ourson! s'exclama Naruto, tiens il n'y a pas Darby?

- Darby? S'étonna Sasuke

- Oui elle a chanté une chanson que je t'ai fait écouter c'est "Si j'avais une queue", dit le blond

- Tu regardes beaucoup les Disney, soupira le brun

- C'est normal... Je déteste les films d'horreur. Sinon j'adore les X-men, Spiderman, les 4 fantastiques, Star Wars... Attends il y a quoi d'autre? Ah oui le jour d'après, énonça Naruto, par contre, je n'aime pas trop Volcano

- Oye Dobe! On y va? dit Sasuke

- Je vais me faire prendre en photo avec Winnie! Viens! s'exclama Naruto en tirant le bras du brun

Ils arrivèrent vers l'ourson. Ce dernier accepta de prendre une photo. Naruto demanda à une passante de prendre une photo qui accepta avec plaisirs.

Naruto se mit entre Winnie et Sasuke. Ce dernier bouda un peu avant de se rapprocher de son ami passant ses bras derrière son dos. Sasuke fit un léger sourire et la passante prit la photo et elle rendit l'appareil au blond qui remercia également Winnie.

Sasuke prit l'appareil pour regarder la photo

- Hn pas mal, dit le brun en faisant voir la photo

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il va neiger tu as souris sur une photo, s'exclama Naruto, celle là je la garde. Allez! Allons au Space Mountain

Les deux garçons partirent en prenant un plan au passage. Ils arrivèrent au manège, c'était un immense bâtiment avec un gigantesque canon au bout. Du bruit s'échappait du canon. Tout d'un coup, un truc partit du canon et Naruto eut le temps de voir des personnes

- Tu penses qu'ils vont nous envoyer réellement dans l'espace? S'étonna le blond

- Bien sur que non baka, soupira Sasuke en regardant le temps d'attente, bon on doit attendre 30 minutes avant de faire l'attraction

- C'est plutôt long, remarqua Naruto

- Oui mais je préfère 30 minutes qu'une heure vois-tu Usuratonkashi, dit Sasuke en entrant dans la futur queue.

- HEY! SASUKE! NARUTO! s'exclama une voix et ils virent Kiba au loin. Ce dernier avait des cheveux châtains arrivant au dessus de sa nuque. Des yeux noirs fendus comme les yeux d'un chien. Deux triangles rouges inversés sur chaque joue. Il portait un débardeur noir sous une veste en cuir à manche courte. Il avait au poignet droit un bracelet éponge rouge avec un chien blanc dessiner dessus. Le bas était un short arrivant au dessus des genoux et il avait des converses noires avec des lacets rouges

- Salut Kiba! s'exclama Naruto puis il regarda autour de Kiba, dis Kiba? Il n'est pas là Shika?

- Si il s'est installé sur un banc et il regarde les vaisseaux qui tournent, pointa le châtain désignant un garçon châtain avec les cheveux attachés en ananas. Il avait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite. Ses yeux étaient clos et il semblait dormir. Il portait un tee-shirt en résille sous une veste grise à manche courte, un pantalon noir assez ample et des chaussures simples noires

- On ne le changera pas, soupira Naruto sortant son appareil photo et il prit Shikamaru en photo à son insu

- Si jamais Shikamaru a su que tu l'as pris sans sa permission il va crier, intervint un garçon aux longs cheveux roux tirant vers le châtain. Des yeux noirs, deux spirales sur ses joues. Un paquet de chips dans ses mains. Une chemise hawaïenne rouge essayant de cacher son surpoids ainsi qu'un short noir et des chaussures rouges.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Choji, sourit le blond, vous allez faire avec nous le Space Moutain?

- Bien sur tu crois quoi? On n'allait pas le rater, s'exclama Kiba, dommage qu'il y est autant de queue

Il montra la grande file devant eux

- Oui mais peut-être qu'on aurait pu avoir plus de queue si on était venu plus tard, dit Naruto

- Dobe c'était ma phrase, intervint Sasuke

Pour réponse, le blond tira la langue à son interlocuteur

- Et si en attendant la fin de la queue on prenait des photos, proposa Naruto sortant son appareil de son sac

- Tu auras assez de pellicule et de batterie? demanda Kiba

- Bien sur! J'ai pensé aux cartes mémoires et j'ai rechargé toutes mes piles hier soir et puis ce soir j'ai mon ordinateur portable, comme ça je pourrai stocker toutes mes photos de la journée, sourit le blond fière de lui

- Cela m'étonne de toi Usuratonkashi... L'année dernière, on a du utiliser mon appareil parce que tu avais oublié de prendre des piles de rechange, dit Sasuke

- Cette fois, j'ai pensé à tout, ria fièrement Naruto, allez! On se prend ces photos

Naruto prit les photos de lui de ses amis. Une Kiba, Choji et Sasuke dont le dernier boudait un peu alors que les deux autres souriaient. Une deuxième Sasuke seul qui tendait sa main vers l'objectif comme pour essayer de fermer la lentille. Une troisième, Kiba et Choji qui étaient bras dessus, bras dessous et Kiba fit les oreilles d'âne au plus gros. Une quatrième Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond riait en tirant les joues du brun essayant de former un sourire

La queue avait beaucoup diminué et ils virent les "vaisseaux" vides. Naruto était impatient et il prit une photo de l'endroit avant de ranger son appareil photo dans son sac.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dedans, vers le centre des "vaisseaux". Les quatre adolescents passèrent leur sac aux agents qui y mirent en sécurité. Naruto se mit à côté de Sasuke et Kiba à côté de Choji. Ils baissèrent les barrières de sécurité au dessus de leur tête protégeant leur poitrine. Les agents tirèrent sur les barrières vérifiant s'il n'y avait aucun souci

Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade sous l'excitation et le stresse. Sasuke posa sa main sur celle du blond

- Tu as peur Usuratonkashi? demanda le brun avec un sourire dans le coin

- Tu rigoles je suis impatient que cela commence, sourit Naruto

L'attraction démarra doucement et dans une montée ils se firent arrêter avant de partir en trombe dans une pièce noire. Naruto sourit tandis que les loopings s'enchaînaient et que les planètes passèrent. Le blond regardait surtout le paysage malgré que sa tête cogne contre les barrières qui entouraient son visage.

Le manège se finit et ils sortirent. Naruto avait encore un peu mal à la tête à cause des barrières. Les quatre adolescents récupèrent leur affaire et ils sortirent pour voir les photos

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa photo tandis que Naruto était plié en deux. Dessus, ils pouvaient voir le brun la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fermés. Si on ne connaissait pas Sasuke on croirait qu'il criait.

- J'me l'achète! s'exclama Naruto prenant cinq euros pour la photo

- Oye Usuratonkashi! s'écria Sasuke

- Attends! Tu es trop bien dessus

- Mais arrête ne prends pas une photo où je baille dessus, s'énerva le brun

- Si pour une fois, Sasuke alias mister glaçon des filles se retrouve photographier dans une situation gênante, merci monsieur, dit Naruto en récupérant la photo mis dans un porte clé

- Bon les mecs! On va aller réveiller Shika, dit Kiba, on se verra sans doute

- Oui à plus Kiba! s'exclama Naruto, maintenant on se fait Buzz l'éclair!

Sasuke soupira avant de suivre son ami. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et ils virent 10 minutes d'attente

- Yeh! C'est notre jour de chance je vais te battre au tire, s'écria le blond

- Hn rêve toujours dobe, dit Sasuke en entrant dans l'attraction

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'être dans une petite navette. Ils avaient des pistolets qui s'illuminaient dès qu'ils pressèrent la gâchette et des manettes pour diriger la navette.

- Prépare-toi à pleurer, sourit Naruto

- Hn, dit Sasuke tendant ses bras prêt à tirer

Naruto tira sur les cibles un peu au hasard bougeant de temps la manette pour une meilleure visée. Sasuke sourit tirant avec précision sur les cibles.

Soudain, ils se firent entourer par des ennemis et Naruto tira sur toutes les cibles qu'il pouvait et Sasuke garda son calme et il tira sur les cibles

La fin était arrivée et le blond vit son score et celui du brun. Sasuke avait gagné.

Ils sortirent de l'attraction pour voir les photos et Naruto se vit avec la langue sortit pour se mettre au coin de ses lèvres montrant la concentration du joueur tandis que Sasuke gardait son masque froid tirant comme un tueur à gaga

- Je paie la photo, dit Sasuke en allant vers le vendeur

- Tes parents t'ont donnés beaucoup d'argent? demanda Naruto

- Oui pas mal, répondit le brun, si les photos coûtent cinq euros avec le porte clé. J'ai de quoi toutes les acheter ainsi que de me payer mon repas d'aujourd'hui, de demain et deux-trois souvenirs sachant que je dois en prendre pour ma mère, mon père et Itachi... Il me restera encore pas mal d'argent.

- Ils t'ont donnés ta carte bleue, c'est ça?

- Hn, répliqua Sasuke

- Quel chance... Maman refuse que je prenne ma carte bleue, bouda Naruto, elle dit que je suis encore trop irresponsable

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, dit le brun

Naruto croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine

- Merci monsieur, dit Sasuke récupérant la photo, c'est pour me rappeler comment je t'ai battu facilement

Le blond sortit la photo

- Et moi que tu as crié au Space Mountain, sourit Naruto

- J'ai baillé, rectifia Sasuke

- Allons Sasuke! Un Uchiha baille avec plus de classe, dit le blond

- Sauf quand on le réveille à 5 heures du mat' et qu'il déteste se lever tôt, répliqua le brun, bon on va où maintenant?

- A Star Wars! s'exclama Naruto

Les deux garçons allèrent rapidement jusque vers l'attraction qui avait 15 minutes d'attente

- Allons-y! s'exclama Naruto en rentrant tandis que Sasuke soupirait devant l'enthousiasme du blond

Pendant la queue, Naruto et Sasuke prenaient des photos. Une Sasuke seul dans sa pose décontractée, signification les mains dans les poches et son regard sombre était intense avec un petit sourire dans le coin des lèvres. Une autre Naruto seul. Il était de dos et sa tête était tournée d'un quart sur la gauche, ses bras derrière le dos, ses doigts s'entremêlant ensemble et une dernière tous les deux, joue contre joue. Naruto faisait un clin d'œil à l'objectif et Sasuke tirait la langue gardant son air sérieux.

La séance photo fut finie et ils rentrèrent dans une sorte de salle de cinéma. Ils attachèrent leur ceinture et le volet s'ouvrit sur un robot

- On dirait le robot de San Ku Kai, chuchota Naruto

Le robot commença ses explications et ils démarrèrent doucement jusqu'à ce qu'un incident majeur survienne et ils dérivèrent jusque dans la guerre contre l'étoile de la mort

Le voyage se termina par un atterrissage qu'il faudra sans doute réviser.

Naruto sortit avec Sasuke de l'attraction

- Si tu veux mon avis ce robot doit refaire un brevet de pilotage! s'exclama le blond, une chance qu'on avait R2-D2 avec nous sinon on serait mort écraser ou pire encore tuer par l'un des chasseurs de l'étoile de la mort mais je suis trop content j'ai participé à la guerre des étoiles... J'ai sauvé l'univers!

Il se prit un coup sur le crâne

- Du calme dobe, dit Sasuke, il est 11h 15 on va manger à 11h45 comme ça on pourra faire des attractions pendant que d'autre mangeront et les queues seront moins grosses (sans aucune ambigüté)

- Dans ce cas où allons-nous? demanda Naruto

Sasuke sortit la carte du parc

- Alors nous avons vu Main Street avec ton Winnie l'ourson...

- Quelle belle photo, le coupa Naruto

- Dobe tu m'écoutes! Bon on est à Discoveryland. On a fait le Space Mountain, Buzz l'éclair et Star Wars... Donc ici on a tous fait

- C'était plutôt court, remarqua le blond

- Oui mais je te rappelle qu'il a beaucoup de temps d'attente et que cet endroit est quand même bourré de touriste. On a eu de la chance de ne pas en avoir eu surtout que le Space Mountain est l'une des attractions le plus demandée de tout le parc Disneyland en oubliant le studio. Ensuite, je te dis de suite je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire Fantasyland surtout la maison des poupées

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Naruto

- Mon frère aussi est venu à Disneyland avec ma mère et il m'a dit que ma mère l'avait forcé à aller à la maison des poupées... C'était le cauchemar pour mon frère et pour ma famille

- Ah bon?

- Maman n'arrêtait pas de chanter la chanson des poupées en boucle dans la maison que se soit sous la douche, préparant le repas, faisant le ménage... Je te dis c'est l'horreur... Naruto on se fait une promesse si je vais à la maison des poupées tu viens avec moi... Je ne veux pas être le seul à souffrir

- La prochaine fois, je ne me moquerai plus de ton égoïsme, s'il te plaît ne m'emmène pas voir les poupées... Kiba m'a attaché à une chaise pour qu'on se regarde "massacre sur l'oreille" avec des poupées qui tuent des centaines de personne.

- Mais t'as des peluches dans ta chambre. Deux grenouilles et un renard, dit Sasuke

- Les peluches ne sont que des innocentes dans ce film d'horreur. Et puis j'ai Gamakishi, Gamatatsu et Kyubi depuis longtemps. ils n'ont jamais essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil.

Sasuke poussa un soupire à en fondre l'âme.

- De toute façon, on a dit qu'on fera Fantasyland à la fin pour les tasses et les petits trucs comme Peter pan, Pinocchio, Dumbo et ainsi de suite sauf les poupées, dit le brun

Naruto sourit.

- Et si on allait à Frontierland comme cela après manger on se fait la mine, proposa le blond

- Tu utilises beaucoup ton cerveau, dobe. C'est étonnant, remarqua Sasuke

Naruto tira la langue avant de partir avec Sasuke pour Frontierland

Ils croisèrent Dingo qui prenait des photos avec des enfants.

- Oh non! On ne fait pas comme avec Win...

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase que Naruto alla vers Dingo demandant une photo avec lui ce que le chien accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Le brun prit son appareil photo. Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dingo pour lui faire un câlin que Dingo répondu également et Sasuke prit la photo

Le blond remercia le personnage de Disney avant d'aller voir Sasuke

- Alors? demanda Naruto

- On dirait un zoophile, répondit Sasuke

- Arrête j'adore beaucoup Dingo

- Plus que Mickey?

- C'est différent, râla le blond

- Allez... On y va avant que l'on ne croise un autre personnage de Disney

- SALUT LES GARCONS! s'exclama une voix que Naruto reconnut comme celle de son père. Kakashi était avec lui, alors les garçons vous vous amusez?

- Oui papa, on a déjà prit plein de photo avec Sasuke et même des cultes

- Des cultes?

- Oui regarde!

- Si tu lui montres cette photo je te tue, cracha Sasuke mais trop tard Naruto donna la dite photo à son père

Minato se mit à rire en le voyant

- Sasuke t'a eu peur au Space Mountain? S'étonna Kakashi

- JE BAILLAIS! S'énerva le brun, c'est comme Naruto qui s'est fait prendre une raclée à Buzz l'éclair

Sasuke sortit la photo et Minato et Kakashi la virent

- Naruto semble concentré et Sasuke ressemblait à un tueur à gage, remarqua le directeur

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, répliqua Naruto

- Vous allez où les garçons? demanda Kakashi

- A Frontierland, répondit Sasuke

- On en revient il y a beaucoup de monde... Naruto tout à l'heure cela te dit d'aller à Fantasyland pour la maison des poupées. Maman aurait aimé venir juste pour ça et elle aurait aimé connaître la musique...

- NON! cria Naruto, quel horreur! La mère de Sasuke y est allée et il paraît qu'elle y chantait tout le temps la musique. Pour moi, c'est non

- Bon alors, je te laisse avec Sasuke, salut les garçons! Sourit Minato

Ce dernier partit vers Discoveryland sous les soupires de Naruto et Sasuke

- On a échappé au drame, dit le blond, on y va?

- Hn

Les deux garçons partirent pour Frontierland et Naruto sourit en y voyant. Des maisons en bois, du sable sur le sol, un canyon près du lac. Un bateau sur l'eau et une maison sombre plus loin.

- Alors nous avons ici le train de la mine, la croisière de Bernard et Bianca et la maison hantée, dit Sasuke en regardant le plan

La dernière attraction fit tressaillir Naruto

- La maison hantée? Paniqua le blond

- Hn, tu t'attendais à quoi dobe? Dans beaucoup de parc d'attraction, il y a une maison hantée

- Non pas au Futuroscope! s'exclama Naruto

- J'ai dis dans beaucoup de parc d'attraction je n'ai pas dit tous les parcs, Usuratonkashi, répliqua Sasuke, de toute façon, j'avais prévu de la faire. Mon frère m'a dit que la maison hanté n'était pas aussi effrayante qu'elle en a l'air

Naruto regarda la maison. Elle semblait un peu vieille. Soudain, sur une vitre. Il vit une silhouette y marcher devant. Le blond tremblant se colla contre Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira

- D'accord, j'irai là-bas tout seul

- YO! SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! s'écria une voix familière

Les deux regardèrent et ils virent Lee. Un garçon à la coupe au bol. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses gros sourcils, de gros yeux noirs. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne vert pomme avec un short également vert et des chaussures blanches. Il portait deux bracelets éponges verts à ses poignets.

A côté de Lee, il y avait deux personnes. Neji et Tenten. Le premier avait de longs cheveux brun attaché vers le bout de sa longue mèche. Des yeux mauve pâle. Sa peau ressemblait à de la neige. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un short blanc ainsi que des converses blanches. Tenten avait des cheveux châtains attachés en macaron sur sa tête. Elle portait un haut chinois turquoise avec un dragon rouge imprimé sur le tissu. Un pantacourt en toile beige et des sandales noires.

- On revient de la mine. Il est vraiment génial! s'exclama Lee, on allait maintenant à la maison hantée. Vous venez avec nous?

Naruto lança un regard à Sasuke mais ce dernier ne vit rien

- D'accord comme ça, je n'irai pas seul, dit l'Uchiha

- Pourquoi seul? Naruto ne veut pas venir avec toi? S'étonna Tenten

Le blond tressaillit devant les regards du groupe

- Euh...

- Naruto-kun? As-tu peur des maisons hantées? demanda Lee

- QUOI? Mais quel insulte, je suis Naruto Namikaze et je n'ai pas peur des maisons hantées! s'exclama le blond, mais c'est une attraction trop infantile pour moi

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez tandis que Lee sourit avant de prendre le poignet de Naruto

- Mais non Naruto-kun, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était vraiment génial cette attraction avec des squelettes, des morts-vivants et autres trucs tout aussi effrayant les uns que les autres

Le groupe suivit Naruto et Lee vers la maison hanté. Ils attendirent derrière la queue et le blond restait près de Sasuke

- Tu peux me dire ce que je fais là? demanda Naruto

- Tu as fait ton malin au lieu de dire que tu as peur de tout ce qui concerne les maisons hantées ou film d'horreur, répondit Sasuke

- Ne m'abandonne pas, chuchota le blond

- Dis Naruto-kun? Tu as ton appareil photo? demanda Lee

- Oui bien sur, répondit-il

- On prend des photos, sourit gros sourcil

Naruto sortit son appareil photo.

- C'est prêt! s'exclama le blond

La première photo était Sasuke et Neji, tous les deux étaient droits comme des piquets se lançant un drôle de regard mais Naruto y passa outre. La deuxième était Lee et Tenten. Ces derniers faisaient la grimace faisant bien rire entre le contraste de la photo Sasuke/Neji et Lee/Tenten. La troisième était Lee et Naruto qui posaient bras dessus, bras dessous avec la main mit vers le front comme les militaires et ils tiraient la langue.

Soudain, une personne arriva. Il était roux avec des yeux verts turquoise surligner par du Khôl noir. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt ocre et d'un pantacourt rouge ainsi que des sandales marron

- GAARA! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Lee

Ce dernier embrassa le dit Gaara qui y répondit grandement au baiser

- Je t'ai manqué? dit le roux s'extirpant de son petit ami

- Tu es partit avec Temari et Kankuro... Moi qui pensais que tu voulais être avec moi, répondit Lee

Soudain, il eut un flash. Naruto venait de les prendre en photo. Gaara écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond à cet endroit... SURTOUT à cet endroit

- Tiens, mon petit frère, sourit le roux

- Allons Gaara, tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment ton "frère", répondit Naruto

- Oui tu es "mon frère de cœur" comme tu le dis souvent, répliqua Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est une question que je me pose également, intervint Sasuke passant son bras derrière l'épaule du blond

- Comment cela? S'étonnèrent les trois autres mais ils n'ont pas le temps de connaître la réponse qu'ils devaient rentrer dans une salle qui se ferma derrière eux

- J'ai une peur bleue de tout ce qui se rattache au maison hantée et film d'horreur, dit Naruto tandis que l'attraction commençait

Le blond était accroché à Sasuke comme un naufragé sur une bouée de sauvetage. Les paroles du manège retentirent dans les oreilles de Naruto qui essayait de boucher les oreilles gardant le brun près de lui. Des orages apparurent sur le plafond faisant encore plus paniquer Naruto qui gardait Sasuke fortement contre lui

Une porte s'ouvrit et Naruto crut à une sortie et il vit des tableaux lui donnant la chair de poule

- On est rentré dans le couloir de la mort, s'exclama le blond

Sasuke soupira avant de prendre la main de Naruto

- Je suis avec toi donc ne t'en fais pas tu ne vas pas mourir, dit le brun, on part devant sinon je sens que Naruto va s'évanouir

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête

- Je ne savais pas que Naruto avait peur des fantômes, dit Tenten

- Il essaie de le cacher mais seul ses proches amis sont au courant pour cette peur, répondit Gaara, c'est à dire trois personnes Sasuke, Kiba par la force du destin et moi

- La force du destin? S'étonna Neji

- Il était invité par Naruto à dormir chez lui et il voulait se regarder "massacre sur l'oreiller". Lorsque je suis arrivé en courant avec Sasuke. Kiba avait attaché Naruto à une chaise pour le forcer à regarder le film car Naruto essayait de filer en douce pour ne pas y regarder et pour finir, on a expliqué à Kiba sa peur des films d'horreur. Il s'est empressé de détacher Naruto qui courut dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi de Sasuke? demanda Tenten

- C'est souvent Sasuke qui réconforte Naruto quand tout va mal... Ils se sont toujours connus. Leurs parents sont des amis de longue date. Quand j'ai rencontré Naruto, il était très proche de Sasuke. Il le suivait comme son ombre. Il était très fusionnel tous les deux

- On ne dirait pas en les voyants maintenant, remarqua Tenten

- C'est parce que tu ne vois pas qu'il ne se dispute juste pour ce taquiner... C'est comme un jeu pour eux, répondit Gaara, mais moi je vous dis qu'ils s'aiment plus que vous ne le pensez

Dans le manège, Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis sur un siège se laissant guider par un tapis roulant. Le blond était presque sur Sasuke. Ce dernier regarda l'attraction des statues qui parlent. Ils virent un squelette rire aux éclats

- Itachi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Sasuke avec une pointe d'humeur

Naruto se releva et il vit le squelette rire avec un vulgaire chapeau

- Sasuke tu as besoin de lunette ce n'est pas ton frère, répliqua le blond

- Dobe, je le sais parfaitement.

Soudain, le blond vit une momie leur tombait presque dessus. Naruto cria se cachant contre Sasuke. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux

- Sasuke! Je veux sortir d'ici, dit Naruto

Le siège se stoppa et le blond sourit mais il se vit arrêter devant une femme dans une boule de cristal parlant dans une étrange langue

- C'est une sorcière et elle nous maudit! s'exclama Naruto

- Calme-toi Dobe! dit Sasuke

Mais ne tenant plus le blond s'évanouie sur les genoux de Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira finissant l'attraction avec un Naruto évanouie. Le manège se finit et les agents s'étonnèrent en le voyant évanouie

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de lui, dit Sasuke en prenant les sacs à dos et il porta Naruto en passant un bras sous les jambes et son autre bras derrière le dos.

Sasuke arriva au stand de photo et il prit cinq euros après avoir posé délicatement Naruto au sol. Sur la photo, on voyait Naruto allonger sur les genoux de Sasuke. Si on ne connaissait pas le blond et sa peur des manèges d'horreur on croirait qu'il dort

Le brun prit la photo avant de la mettre dans son sac et il reprit Naruto comme lorsqu'il était sortit du manège.

Gaara, Lee, Tenten et Neji arrivèrent peu de temps après

- Et voilà, il s'est évanouie, soupira le roux

- On va y aller on se voit ce soir à l'hôtel, dit Sasuke en partant avec Naruto

Ce dernier se réveilla dans les bras de Sasuke

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve Sas'. J'ai cru que j'étais dans une maison hantée alors que je déteste ça, dit le blond

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas un rêve et tu t'es évanouie, répondit Sasuke en déposant Naruto pour ensuite récupérer la photo où on voit Sasuke et Naruto

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant la photo

- J'ai l'impression que je dors, remarqua Naruto, c'est mieux que toi qui baille et qu'on a l'impression que tu cries

Sasuke regarda sa montre

- Bon il est 11h30. On va manger le temps qu'on se trouve un endroit sympa il sera 45

Naruto hocha la tête et ils partirent manger. Une chance que les restaurants ne sont pas pleins et ils purent commander tranquillement leur repas. Sasuke sortit le plan du parc pour résumer la matinée

- Alors on a fait tous Discoveryland et on a fait la maison hantée de Frontierland qui était une attraction non voulu normalement. Alors on va faire la mine et essayer de se faire la croisière de Bernard et Bianca après si on ne l'a fait pas, on ne va pas en mourir... Après on ira à Adventureland pour faire Indiana Jones, Pirate des Caraïbes. Ensuite on ira à Fantasyland pour aller au château de la belle au bois dormant, à Dumbo, les tasses, Peter Pan et Pinocchio

- Tu penses qu'on aura le temps de tout faire? demanda Naruto

- Après on a encore demain, répondit Sasuke

- Mais demain on va au studio, répliqua le blond

- Oui mais il y a plus de personne à Disneyland qu'au studio et puis demain on essaiera de se voir le spectacle avec les cascadeurs, Armageddon, la tour de l'horreur, Nemo et le truc rock

- D'accord, on y va alors, sourit Naruto

Ils partirent du fast-food pour retourner à Frontierland. Ils arrivèrent devant la mine qui n'avait que 30 minutes d'attente

Le blond sourit avant d'entrée dans l'attraction suivit de Sasuke

- On se prend une ou deux photos? proposa Naruto en sortant son appareil

Sasuke se mit contre le rebord en direction de la grande montagne. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et Naruto prit la photo. Le blond passa l'appareil à Sasuke et il s'installa assis une rambarde intérieure il se positionna le dos contre une poutre verticale ramenant un genou contre sa joue tandis qu'une jambe pendait vers le sol touchant presque le parquet de bois. Le brun prit la photo et il rendit l'appareil à Naruto

- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas là pour faire du mannequinat, remarqua le noir

- Et alors? Cela n'empêche pas d'être beau sur une photo, dit Naruto

Ils atteignirent finalement les wagons et ils posèrent comme toujours leur sac avant de démarrer l'attraction que les agents prirent pour empêcher les éventuelles voleurs de prendre quelque chose dans les sacs.

- Cette fois, Sasuke pour la photo on l'a bien, dit Naruto, à Space Moutain tu as "baillé", à Buzz l'éclair tu ressemblais à un psychopathe et à la maison je dormais

- Nuance tu t'es évanouie, sourit sadiquement Sasuke

- Allez faisons-la bien, s'exclama le blond tandis que l'attraction commença

Les barrières étaient bien descendu bloquant légèrement les jambes et ils commencèrent à monter. Sasuke avait ses bras derrière sa tête sous la musique "Cotten eye Joe". Naruto dansait un peu sur cette musique

- Dobe reste calme, dit Sasuke

- Mais j'aime bien cette musique un peu western, répliqua Naruto tandis qu'ils descendirent d'un coup prenant rapidement un virage

Le blond glissa vers Sasuke. Ce dernier essaya de pousser son ami. Lorsqu'ils se prirent un nouveau virage et se fut l'inverse Sasuke glissa sur Naruto. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et un autre virage les fit bouger et se qui devait arriver, arriva leurs lèvres étaient collées l'un avec l'autre et un flash retentit

Naruto se décolla vite de Sasuke se tenant à la barre. Les deux garçons étaient rouges. Dès que le manège se finit ils récupérèrent vite leur sac pour voir la photo. Les deux garçons écarquillèrent les yeux sur la photo on les voyait s'embrasser.

- On se la paie? demanda Naruto pas sur de la réponse

- Allez! Soupira Sasuke allant vers le vendeur sortant cinq euros

- Sasuke? S'étonna le blond

- C'est un souvenir, répliqua le brun en payant l'homme qui lui passa la photo, pour une photo elle est plutôt réussit

Naruto devint rouge pivoine avant de tourner les talons pour aller vers Adventureland. Sasuke avait mis la photo dans son sac et ils allèrent à Indiana Jones. Le brun regarda sa montre

- Il n'est pas censé avoir beaucoup de monde, dit le noir

Naruto hocha la tête restant silencieux. Sasuke soupira

- C'est la photo c'est ça? demanda le brun

- C'est qu'on s'est embrassé...

- C'était un accident Naruto... Tu ne vas pas en faire une histoire, répliqua Sasuke

- Mais...

- Naruto arrête, s'exclama le noir, ok on s'est embrassé. Ok j'ai acheté la photo et puis quoi tu vas me faire la tronche à cause de ça?

Naruto releva sa tête avant de la secouer de droite à gauche

- Regarde! Je peux même recommencer, dit Sasuke en prenant le tee-shirt à capuche de Naruto pour attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un second baiser

Ils se détachèrent et Sasuke partit pour Indiana Jones vite suivit de Naruto qui était encore un peu en état de choc. Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez se maudissant pour son manque de tact. Ils montèrent rapidement dans l'attraction sans prendre de photo et le manège démarra après avoir vérifié les sécurités.

Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de Naruto. Ce dernier rougit

- Faisons une bonne photo, sourit le brun

Le blond sourit également entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke

A la fin du manège, ils descendirent pour voir la photo. Naruto sourit elle était réussit. Leur main était entrelacée et tendue vers l'avant comme pour donner un coup de poing. Naruto et Sasuke souriait ensemble mais c'était plus visible chez le blond

Le brun sortit cinq euros pour payer la photo. Dès qu'ils eurent la photo ils partirent pour Pirate des Caraïbes.

- Elle est vraiment belle la photo, s'exclama Naruto

- On a une photo de réussit

- Oui avec celle qu'on prend en groupe ou seul cela nous fait pas mal de souvenir, sourit le blond

En arrivant à Pirate des Caraïbes, ils virent 30 minutes d'attente sur l'affiche

- Séance photo pendant la queue, sourit Naruto en prenant son appareil

Sasuke et Naruto prirent quatre photos ensemble dans différentes poses. La première, ils se font mutuellement les oreilles d'âne. Une autre, Naruto louchait et tirait la langue tandis que Sasuke restait calme et posait. La troisième, C'est Sasuke qui louchait et tirait la langue alors que Naruto riait en voyant la tête du brun et la dernière, Naruto et Sasuke souriait mutuellement. Le blond fit le V de la victoire et le brun tendit son poing en avant

Après avoir récupéré l'appareil à un passant, Ils allèrent dans une embarcation pour faire Pirate des Caraïbes. A peine eut-il commencé qu'ils virent des personnes manger dans un restaurant

- BON APPETIT! s'exclama Naruto en riant

- Dobe! Reste calme, souffla Sasuke

- Moi au moins je suis poli, râla le blond

L'attraction continua et ils se prirent une petite chute d'eau. Quelques gouttes atterrirent dans l'œil de Naruto et certaine sur le visage de Sasuke. Le blond râla pestant contre l'eau qui l'avait presque rendu aveugle.

A la sortie du manège, ils allèrent au stand de photo et les deux garçons rirent en le voyant. On voyait Naruto regarder l'eau semblant lui faire un sermon alors que Sasuke se pinçait l'arrête du nez devant la bêtise de son ami

Sasuke paya cinq euros et il récupéra la photo

- Maintenant Fantasyland, on va voir quoi en premier? Demanda le brun

- On va voir le château de la belle aux bois dormant, sourit Naruto

Les deux garçons marchèrent. Soudain, Sasuke prit le poignet de Naruto pour vite courir derrière un arbre pas loin.

- Sasuke-teme qu'est-ce qui...

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase que Sasuke le bâillonna de sa main. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et il vit Sakura regarder de partout pour chercher quelqu'un Naruto avait deviné... Sasuke.

- Je pensais qu'il était là, soupira la rose, moi qui voulais qu'on aille voir la maison des poupées ensemble

Sasuke tressaillit en entendant le projet de sa fan hystérique

- Je finirai bien par le trouver avant Ino, dit Sakura toute joyeuse, SASUKE-KUN!

La fille repartit continuant à appeler le brun. Ce dernier soupira et Naruto essaya de se défaire de la prise de Sasuke

Le noir écarquilla les yeux remarquant qu'il tenait fermement Naruto contre lui

- Désolé, dit Sasuke

Naruto essaya de reprendre son souffle

- Il... Ne... Faut pas... Qu'elle... Nous trouve, respira le blond difficilement

- Il faut se déguiser, dit Sasuke en tirant Naruto vers une boutique non loin d'eux

Quelque minute plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto sortirent du magasin. Le blond avait des oreilles de renard en serre-tête et Sasuke un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat

- Tu sais que cela ne sert à rien, Usuratonkashi, râla le brun

- Oui mais j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir les oreilles de Rox, dit Naruto, et puis toi comme moi, même si nos vies sont en danger on se refusera de porter une robe d'une des princesses Disney

- Oui et tu m'as acheté les oreilles de Berlioz des Aristochats, râla Sasuke

- Beaucoup de personne pensait que le chat était un peu ton style

- Oui de machine pour laver mon linge, répliqua le brun

- Ah bon? Tu n'utilises pas Ariel? S'étonna Naruto

- Non je n'utilise pas la sirène. Surtout que lorsque je la regarde j'ai l'impression de voir Karin...

- Je parlais de la lessive

- Non tu crois dobe, ironisa Sasuke, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas du genre à me regarder les Disney

- Ah oui tu te regardes les Terminator, Aliens VS Prédator, les American Pie et j'en passe

- Arrête American Pie tu y as regardé avec moi, répliqua Sasuke

Naruto rougit avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête

- Bon on va au château de la belle aux bois dormant, dit le blond en essayant de changer de sujet

Sasuke sourit au coin des lèvres et ils partirent pour leur prochaine attraction. Les deux garçons montèrent des marches et ils arrivèrent devant la fabuleuse histoire de la belle aux bois dormant

- Tu savais que normalement il y a une ogresse dans l'histoire créé par Perrault, dit Sasuke

- Sa yeah... Mister intello est de retour... On est en vacance c'est plus tard le cour de soutien scolaire

- Hn... On se prend des photos? demanda le brun faisant écarquiller les yeux au blond

- C'est la première fois que tu demandes, s'étonna Naruto, tu n'es pas malade au moins

Il posa sa main sur le front de son ami mais il ne décela aucune température anormal

- Tu vas arrêter, dobe! s'exclama Sasuke éloignant le blond de sa personne

Naruto sourit et il sortit l'appareil photo

- Vu que tu veux prendre les photos, tu ne te gênes pas. Prend-en. J'ai encore beaucoup de place, dit Naruto donnant son appareil au brun

Ce dernier l'alluma

- Attention dobe, je ne dirai pas quand j'appuierai sur le bouton, répliqua Sasuke

- Ok, sourit Naruto

Le petit jeu débuta. Sasuke prit la première photo. Naruto était près du livre et il prit la photo au moment où le blond allait parler au brun avec son éternel sourire, rendant la photo belle. Sasuke sourit. Il savait que son ami était photogénique quoi qu'il faisait les photos étaient toujours réussies. Il prit une deuxième mais Naruto le vit et il fit le V de la victoire avec un petit clin d'œil. Une troisième, le blond serra les poings comme des pattes les rapprochant de son visage. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il croirait presque que le blond était un animal tellement il était chou et mignon avec ses oreilles de Rox

- A mon tour! s'exclama Naruto prenant l'appareil photo

Le jeu continue mais cette fois ce fut difficile pour le blond de prendre une photo sans que Sasuke ne sent rend compte. La preuve à chaque fois qu'il appuie sur le bouton. Le brun se mit dans une pose rapidement mais classe

- On est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas, soupira Naruto

Ils sortirent du château

- SASUKE-KUN! s'exclama une voix qui fit tressaillir Sasuke

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et ils virent Sakura toute souriante

- Je te trouve enfin Sasuke-kun, sourit Sakura, viens on va faire un manège ensemble

Elle prit le poignet du brun qui lui prit le poignet de Naruto

- Je t'avais dit que si j'y vais je ne veux pas y aller seul, dit Sasuke

- Au secours des poupées vont me tuer! s'exclama Naruto

Sur le chemin, Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru croisèrent le blond qui essayait d'appeler à l'aide mais Sasuke le tira vers lui pour le bâillonner la bouche de sa main

Sakura arriva enfin dans la queue de la maison des poupées

- On est arrivé Sasuke-kun, je suis contente d'être seulement avec toi...

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto sous le bras de Sasuke la main du brun sur les lèvres du blond

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi? C'était censé être que Sasuke-kun et moi, s'exclama Sakura indigné

- Je l'ai embarqué... Je refuse d'être seul dans cette maison de l'horreur, dit Sasuke

- Tu n'aimes pas la maison des poupées elle est pourtant très connue pour avoir une belle chanson

- Cette chanson est ringarde et c'est pour les filles. Je ne crois pas avoir perdu mon service trois pièces et mes pectoraux ne sont pas devenus des seins

Naruto essaya d'enlever la main de Sasuke sur ses lèvres mais rien à faire. Il se mit alors à lécher la main du brun qui réagit

- Dobe! s'exclama Sasuke

- Tu n'avais qu'à enlever ta main, râla Naruto, maintenant je m'en vais je refuse de rentrer dans cette maison qui possède des poupées tueuses

Malheureusement pour Naruto, le "bateau" était déjà là et Sasuke tira le poignet de son ami l'entrainant dans l'attraction

- Allons Naru tu as déjà fait toute la queue profite-en, sourit sadiquement Sasuke en enlaçant la taille du blond l'empêchant de partir en douce

Sakura bouda voyant Sasuke s'occuper plus d'un blond fugueur que d'elle et la rose sourit en sortant du bateau pensant que le brun allait la retenir mais malheureusement pour elle. Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie du bateau. Ce dernier partit laissant Sakura sur le carreau

Naruto regarda à côté de Sasuke

- Hey! Sakura n'est pas là, remarqua le blond

Le brun vit au loin la rose sur le quai

- Bon débarras, souffla Sasuke

- Alors elle s'est "bon débarras" et moi tu me retiens pour éviter que je file c'est ça? S'offensa Naruto

- C'est ça... Je te l'ai dit si je vais dans cette attraction tu souffres avec moi

La musique commença à retentir dans les oreilles de Naruto et Sasuke. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais entendu une musique aussi nulle enfin peut-être Sasuke avec la maison de Mickey

La fin de l'attraction fut longue pour Naruto et Sasuke qui se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre la main du brun qui ne s'était pas délogée de la taille du blond pour le retenir

Les agents les réveillèrent et les deux garçons s'étirèrent avant de sortir du manège

Ils virent le stand de photo et Sasuke paya la photo où on les voit endormi ensemble

- Je pense qu'on devrait aller à Discoveryland pour éviter de tomber sur Sakura, proposa Naruto

- J'aurai aimé voir sa tête en sachant qu'on l'a plantée au bateau, sourit Sasuke

Les deux garçons partirent ensemble pour Discoveryland où ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre. Des tables et des chaises étaient installées pour les visiteurs. En contrebas, il y avait la comédie musical du Roi lion.

Naruto s'assit avec Sasuke à une table et le blond écouta la comédie musical avec intérêt. Sasuke lui dormait à moitié sur sa table

- C'est épuisant... Sakura nous a tués en une attraction et c'est un adversaire de taille... La maison des poupées, soupira Sasuke

- On s'est endormi au milieu et aucune poupée n'est venue nous tuer, dit Naruto

- La prochaine fois, j'arrête Kiba avant qu'il ne te mette le film "massacre sur l'oreiller", se plaint le brun

- Il est quel heure? demanda le blond

- 18 heures il nous reste 30 minutes avant de rejoindre ton père pour aller à l'hôtel, dit Sasuke

- Il y a une chose que j'ai toujours eu envie de gouter, déclara Naruto en sortant de "l'amphithéâtre" et ils allèrent à un stand de sucrerie

Naruto revint avec une pomme recouvert de sucre.

- C'est une pomme d'amour... On dit que si on mange un bout de ce fruit avec une personne. On est lié avec cette personne durant toute l'éternité, dit Naruto

- C'est le fruit du Paopu dans Kingdom hearts qui a ce pouvoir, Usuratonkashi, soupira Sasuke

- Arrête c'est l'histoire d'Adam et Eve qui mange dans la pomme, râla le blond en léchant le fruit, tu veux goûter?

Sasuke prit le poignet du blond avant de porter la sucrerie à ses lèvres au même que Naruto tantôt

- Pas mauvais, dit le brun se léchant les lèvres

- Tu viens de te rendre compte qu'on a fait un baiser indirecte, rougit Naruto

Sasuke tira le poignet de Naruto et il embrassa le blond qui écarquilla les yeux

- Maintenant dobe, il est directe, sourit sournoisement le brun

- A quoi joues-tu Sasuke... C'est la troisième fois que tu m'embrasses... Tu es pourtant Hétéro, dit Naruto

Le noir sourit de manière énigmatique.

- Allez! Allons-y, dit Sasuke comme pour changer de conversation

Ils allèrent au village Disney où ils virent Gaara et Lee se tenant la main avec Tenten et Neji qui se tenaient également la main

- Salut! s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun? Tu vas mieux? demanda Lee

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je suis en pleine forme à part que Sakura nous a tués en un instant, répondit le blond

- Elle vous a fait quoi? S'étonna Gaara

- Elle nous a emmenés dans la maison des poupées pour ensuite nous laisser seul dans le bateau, intervint Sasuke

- C'est bizarre. J'ai entendu Sakura se vanter à Ino qu'elle réussirait à aller dans la maison des poupées avec toi alors pourquoi elle vous a laissé? S'étonna Tenten

- Eh bien... Naruto... Ce lâche a voulu m'abandonner à cause du film "massacre sur l'oreiller" où des poupées tuent ses maîtres pour prendre le pouvoir. Donc je le retenais et quand le manège a commencé. Naruto a vu que Sakura avait "disparu" et on la vit sur le quai, répondit Sasuke

Tenten rit devant l'explication du brun

- Ce n'est pas vrai mais elle est cruche, dit Tenten sous le regard d'incompréhension des garçons, je vous explique. A mon avis, Sasuke avait trop son attention sur Naruto et jalouse elle devait penser que si elle sortait du bateau. Sasuke la ramènerais dedans.

Tout le monde rit comprenant le hic. Sasuke avait blessé Sakura dans son amour propre quand il la laissait à quai

- On est trop fort Sasuke, dit Naruto

- Tu l'as dit Dobe... Mais interdiction de refaire ça... C'était soulant la maison des poupées.

- Naruto-kun? On prend des photos? Proposa Lee

C'est ainsi que se finit la première journée au parc Disneyland

* * *

Dans la deuxième partie, vous aurez la nuit à l'hôtel ainsi que la deuxième journée

Rewiews?


	2. Partie 2

**Voilà tout le monde la suite que vous attendiez. Je vous présente mille excuses de n'avoir pas réussi à la finir un peu avant...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Sora-sama:** Non ne t'inquiète pas deux chapitres dont le deuxième possède un lemon^^.

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ton rewiew... Sinon c'est normal ils sont à Disney et mentalement Naruto retombe dans l'enfance^^

**Ari: **Merci pour ta rewiew et ce qui va se passer dans l'hôtel c'est mystère et bulle de gomme

**Mayura-8: **Hello alors j'ai vu que tu avais ta fic Soriku donc je te poste la suite de Journée à Disneyland. En espérant qu'elle te plaise

**Ausweye: **Alors pour information (non méchant)... J'avais lu à un endroit que c'était les vrais tailles de Naruto et Sasuke... Sinon Naruto c'est juste qu'il retombe en enfance et je te remercie pour ta rewiew que je n'ai pas mal pris^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Journée à Disneyland**_

_**2eme partie**_

Il était 18h30. Tous les élèves avaient récupéré leur valise ainsi que les clés de leur chambre.

Sasuke dormait avec Naruto. Kiba avec Shikamaru, Choji et Shino. Tenten dormait avec Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Temari. Gaara avec Lee, Neji et Kankuro

Naruto testait la dureté du matelas en y sautant dessus

- Dobe! Arrête de sauter sur le lit! s'exclama Sasuke

- Mais je teste mon matelas... Tu sais que j'adore quand le matelas et un peu mou mais qui reste ferme. J'aime également les oreillers à plume... Je les trouve plus confortable, répliqua Naruto

- Tu vas nous refaire toute la literie de l'hôtel pour seulement une nuit? soupira le brun

- Bien sur que non, râla le blond en allant dans sa valise et il prit un objet, une partie de carte?

- On se fait quoi comme jeu alors?

- Un président? proposa Naruto

- Le perdant à un gage, ajouta Sasuke

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit et le brun mélangea les cartes.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Gaara et Lee rentrèrent

- Vous faîtes quoi? demandèrent les garçons

- Un président, répondirent simultanément Naruto et Sasuke

- On peut se joindre à vous? proposa Lee

- Oui bien sur, sourit le blond, le perdant à un gage

Tout le monde s'assit sur le lit mais la place fut limitée et ils se mirent sur la maquette

Sasuke lança les cartes et les autres récupérèrent les cartes. Naruto sourit devant son jeu

- Dame de cœur à vous l'honneur, chantonna Lee

- C'est moi, sourit le blond, et dame de pique à toi la suite

- Hn, répondit Sasuke en face de Naruto

- On tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dit Neji

Naruto posa une doublette de trois. Kiba suivit avec une doublette de quatre. Gaara mit Sasuke en "ta gueule"(1) avec une autre doublette de quatre et il ferma le jeu pour poser un trois. Sasuke posa un cinq. Shikamaru mis Neji en "ta gueule" avec un autre cinq. Ce dernier posa un autre cinq et mis Choji en "ta gueule". Lee joua un sept. Naruto posa un autre sept mettant Kiba en "ta gueule". Gaara un dix et Sasuke un valet.

Le jeu continua lorsque Sasuke remporta la première partie faisant de lui le "président". Naruto fut le deuxième à gagner

- Je suis le vice président, s'exclama le blond

- Oui et si le vice président allait voir son président, dit Sasuke

Naruto sourit allant vers le brun qui le fit assoir sur ses genoux

- C'est moi ou le président fait du charme au vice président, ria Kiba

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, soupira Gaara

Le blond rougit au peu mais il se cala contre Sasuke. Ce dernier entoura la taille du "vice président"

- On devrait parler un peu quand les gêneurs ne seront pas là, dit Sasuke au creux des oreilles de Naruto

A la fin de la partie se fut Kiba qui perdit. Il déglutit en voyant le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Naruto sourit proposant une idée à tout le monde.

L'heure du repas arriva. Minato attendait dans le couloir quelques retardataires et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son fils

- Papa? Tu peux sonner les clochettes? demanda Naruto

Le directeur sourit et il allait dans le restaurant où étaient réunis presque tous les élèves

- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente nos princesses Disney, ria Minato

Kiba rentra en premier à cause du gage des autres. Il était maquillé d'un fond teint blanc crème. Du rouge à lèvre rose, du mascara noir. Il portait une longue robe rose bonbon

Lee rentra en deuxième le pouce en avant. Il avait une mouche sur le coin de l'œil gauche. Du rouge à lèvre mit en forme de cœur. Il portait une longue robe vert pomme avec un petit nœud rouge.

Neji entra à son tour rouge de honte devant sa tenue. Il portait une longue robe jaune poussin avec des petits rubis rouges collés sur le tissu. Ses cheveux étaient détachés lui donnant plus l'impression d'être une fille.

Gaara arriva plus tranquille avec une belle robe rouge sang se mariant parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux. Il portait seulement du rouge à lèvre rose

Choji entra dans la pièce. Sa robe orange était entrain de se déchirer sous les dessous de bras et sur les hanches.

Shikamaru soupira en passant la porte avec sa robe verte kaki

- Galère... Pourtant j'ai dis "galère" pour ce truc, râla l'ananas

- Voici mon poussin d'amour, s'exclama Minato tandis que Naruto rentra dans le restaurant

- Papa! Ne m'appelle pas "poussin"! s'écria le blond vêtu d'un ruban noir dans ses cheveux. Une robe assez courte bleu avec un petit tablier blanc, et on peut me dire pourquoi je suis habillé comme "Alice aux pays des merveilles"!

- Allons notre petite Naruto... C'est évident. Notre vice président se doit d'avoir une tenue de choix, dit Lee en souriant

- JE REFUSE DE SORTIR HABILLER COMME CA! Cria une voix dans le couloir

- Sasuke! Tout le monde est sorti maintenant c'est à toi! répliqua Naruto en allant dans le couloir où il poussa Sasuke

Ce dernier était vêtu d'une magnifique couronne en plastique couleur argent. Son visage avait un magnifique fond teint blanc crème. Du rouge à lèvres en forme de cœur. Un joli trait noir au dessus de ses yeux accentuant ses iris nuits. Il portait deux boucles d'oreille pendantes violettes. Sasuke avait une longue robe violette à paillette et un éventail dans sa main droite

- Naruto! Je te hais toi et tes idées! cria Sasuke

- Mais oui je sais que tu m'aimes ma reine, sourit le blond

- Te plains pas, râla Kiba, tu es le "président"

- Oui mais le "président" devrait porter une meilleure tenue, cracha le brun

- Tu voulais celui du chat de Cheshire? demanda Shikamaru

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et il regarda le blond.

Dans le cerveau du brun (on entre juste pour voir)

Naruto est déguisé en Alice alors si je me déguise en chat de Cheshire... Cela voudrait dire que je serais proche de Naruto

- J'opte pour la tenue du chat! s'exclama rapidement Sasuke sous le regard étonné de tout le monde et le brun quitta la pièce

- Hey! Mais ce n'est pas juste! Naruto voulait que tout le monde se déguise en princesse! Râla Kiba outré

- C'est le "président" il doit avoir une tenue de choix, sourit Lee

Naruto regarda l'endroit d'où est parti son ami totalement perdu.

- Naruto comment s'est passé ta journée? demanda son père

- Plutôt bien à part que j'ai failli mourir, sourit le blond

- Que t'est-il arrivé? Oh non ta mère ne me pardonnerait jamais si je laissais sa princesse mourir... D'ailleurs, Naruto? Tu sais que cette tenue d'Alice te va bien? Où avez-vous trouvé ces tenues? demanda Minato

- Je les ai acheté, intervint Kakashi, il avait une boutique de robe princesse et les garçons m'ont expliqués qu'ils en voulaient et vu que je ne suis pas du genre à acheter des souvenirs je leur ai acheté ces tenues... Je dois dire que j'ai bien fait de prendre celui d'Alice pour Naruto

Ce dernier rougit et il rejoint ses amis à la dernière table restante. Naruto se demandait ce que faisait Sasuke.

Soudain, deux mains cachèrent sa vue et il entendit une petite chanson dans ses oreilles. Il reconnut le thème du chat que rencontre Alice dans la forêt. Naruto se retourna et il écarquilla les yeux

Devant lui, il avait Sasuke avec des oreilles de chat (c'est celle de Berlioz) se mariant parfaitement à ses cheveux. Le maquillage était parti mais quelques traces blanches subsistées encore. Une clochette autour de son cou. Un débardeur en cuir noir moulant parfaitement son torse musclé. Un bracelet à pique à son poignet droit. Un short noir également en cuir moulant ses fesses auquel une petite queue s'y trouvait et il avait également des longues bottes noires en cuir.

- Sasuke? S'étonna Naruto mais le brun posa son doigt sur les lèvres du blond

- Non je ne suis pas Sasuke mais le chat de Cheshire... Alice... Je suis celui qui t'aidera à trouver la voie pour atteindre le septième ciel, ronronna le brun

Derrière lui, ils purent entendre certain de leur ami manqué de s'étouffer avec leur verre d'eau.

- Qu-Quoi? Balbutia Naruto rouge comme une écrevisse

Sasuke ne dit rien et il s'assit tranquillement à côté du blond. Sakura et Ino bavaient devant la tenue de Sasuke (elles n'ont pas entendu les propos de Sasuke). Elles se disputèrent pour savoir qui aurait le droit de danser avec le brun durant le bal.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Tout le monde partit chacun dans leur chambre pour se changer. Naruto alla enlever sa tenue d'Alice mais Sasuke lui en empêcha en calant son torse contre le dos du blond

- On peut discuter... Alice? demanda Sasuke

- Après Sasuke, je dois mettre une autre tenue, répondit Naruto mais le brun attrapa les mains du blond pour l'empêcher d'enlever sa tenue

- Garde-la... Elle te va bien, souffla le brun au creux de son oreille

- Mais Sasuk...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres vinrent se coller au cou dévoilé de Naruto. Ce dernier rougit en sentant les lèvres de son ami sur sa peau

- Je t'ai dit qu'on devait parler... souffla Sasuke à ses oreilles avant de les mordiller

- Sasuke, respira difficilement Naruto tandis qu'il sentit un problème arriver rapidement, on... On ne doit pas...

Le brun continua d'embrasser la nuque de son ami, ne l'écoutant nullement.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte coupant les deux garçons. Naruto partit dans la salle de bain tandis que Sasuke partit ouvrir

Dans la salle de bain, le blond ferma la porte à clé et il souleva les pans de sa petite robe et il vit un début d'érection. Naruto amena sa main droite sur son sexe qui commença à demander toute son attention.

Le blond se vit dans le miroir se soulager et il imagina que sa main fut celle de Sasuke et son érection devint de plus en plus douloureuse tandis que Naruto retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements en imaginant Sasuke dans sa tenue de chat le masturbant.

La rupture arriva rapidement et sa semence atterrit mollement sur le sol et sur le miroir. Naruto respira fortement tellement son orgasme était puissant. Il reprit calmement sa respiration et il regarda les traces blanches-transparentes sur le sol

- On ne doit pas être plus que des amis... Sasuke, murmura-t-il tandis qu'une larme s'écoula de ses yeux

La fête battait son plein. Naruto évita tant bien que mal le brun. Finalement, le blond avait gardé sa tenue d'Alice. Dans tout le groupe seul Lee avait gardé sa tenue de princesse. Kiba était content d'avoir pu l'enlever et pour les autres cela ne leur faisaient ni chaud ni froid...

Naruto s'assit sur une chaise et il remarqua Sasuke au loin toujours vêtu de sa tenue de chat. Le brun sourit en voyant le blond en tenue d'Alice. Il s'avança vers son ami pour s'assoir à une chaise proche de lui.

Sasuke regarda les personnes danser sur les plus grands tubes du moment et sur des chansons Walt Disney. Une des chansons attira l'attention de Sasuke qui se leva pour aller devant Naruto.

- Veux-tu danser avec moi? demanda le brun sous le son de "je chante pour toi"

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et il ne sut quoi faire mais Sasuke lui prit son poignet pour le traîner sur la piste. Il posa sa main sur la hanche du blond qui rougit fortement mais il se laissa entrainer par la musique et les pas de son cavalier

- Tu voudras faire quoi demain? demanda le brun

- Il faudra voir mais hors de question de retourner dans la maison des poupées, déclara Naruto

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, sourit Sasuke, sinon j'aimerai bien améliorer ma photo dans le Space Mountain

- D'accord on essaiera mais je garde la première photo, ria le blond

- Tes désirs sont des ordres... Alice, ronronna son ami en faisant un baisemain à Naruto

- Je trouve que tu te mets trop dans la peau de ton personnage, remarqua-t-il un peu rouge

- Pourtant dans Pandora Hearts, Cheshire est le meilleur compagnon d'Alice, sourit Sasuke

- Oui mais dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Le chat donne des mauvaises indications à Alice... Et il manque de lui faire couper la tête par la reine de cœur, ajouta Naruto

- Pour moi, tu seras la douce Alice de Pandora Hearts... Celle que Cheshire protégera aux risques de sa vie. Pour l'empêcher qu'elle ne tombe dans la folie. Tu es mon doux lapin noir couvert de sang ou encore mon petit lapin blanc qui n'est autre que la Volonté d'Abysse

- Tu as trop regardé le manga, remarqua le blond

- C'est ton costume qui m'a fait penser à ça, sourit Sasuke

- Sauf que je ressemble à Alice dans le dessin animé de Disney, répliqua Naruto

- Chut, souffla le brun avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du blond, pour moi tu resteras au fond... Naruto Namikaze...

Sasuke termina la danse laissant un Naruto rouge sur la piste de danse. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que la chanson "sentimental" du dessin animé d'Hercule se fit entendre. Il regardait l'endroit où était partit Sasuke tantôt. Les paroles de la chanson résonnaient dans sa tête... Il avait l'impression que les muses chantaient pour lui.

Il n'attendit pas plus et il courut à la suite du brun.

Sasuke était assis près d'une fontaine. Cette dernière avait des petits dessins de Mickey et Minnie

- SASUKE! s'écria la voix de Naruto

Le brun sourit en voyant le jeune garçon essoufflé et épuisé. Le blond enleva rapidement les dernières distances et il sauta au cou de Sasuke pour l'embrasser tendrement

- Je... Je t'aime, souffla le blond

Sasuke sourit et il embrassa Naruto

- Je le sais... Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla le brun en capturant les lèvres de son nouveau petit ami

Tout le monde retourna dans leur chambre respective. Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient tendrement après avoir rapproché leur lit pour qu'ils soient côte à côte.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé mon lit, sourit le blond

- Je n'avais pas envie que tu sautes sur le mieux pour tester mon matelas, répliqua Sasuke en embrassant le front de Naruto

Ce dernier ria avant d'embrasser les douces lèvres de son petit ami et il s'endormit rapidement dans le royaume merveilleux de Disney

Sasuke regarda le blond dormir doucement

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'aime Naruto, souffla le brun

- Je ne suis pas Alice... Sasuke, dit Naruto dans son sommeil manquant de taper le nez du brun

- Sauf quand tu essaies de me casser le nez dans ton sommeil... Bonne nuit ma petite Alice, sourit-il en embrassant les lèvres de son amant et il s'endormit

Le lendemain, tout le monde prépara ses valises pour être prêt le soir au moment de prendre le train. Sasuke regarda discrètement Naruto faire sa valise. Ce dernier rangea sa tenue d'Alice dans ses bagages et il remit ses oreilles de renard

- Cela me va mieux, sourit Naruto à son petit ami, mets de nouveau tes oreilles de Berlioz

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le dire, dit sensuellement Sasuke en allant embrasser le blond

Ils partirent pour le studio. Naruto s'émerveilla devant tous ce qu'il voyait. Sasuke regarda le plan.

- Alors le spectacle des cascadeurs est à 10h30, lu le brun et il lit sur son téléphone portable, et il est 9h00. On a une 1h30 pour faire des attractions

- On a bien fait de se lever tôt pour aller au studio, sourit Naruto

- Comme ça on évitera un maximum les queues, dit Sasuke, on commence par la Tour de la terreur?

- Bien sur j'adore trop quand tu montes et tu descends et puis on a bien eu le temps de digérer notre petit déjeuner

- Ton père t'a encore donné de l'argent? demanda le brun

- Oui de nouveau 50 euros... Il a peur que je manque d'argent, soupira le blond

- Cela compense ta carte de crédit, ajouta Sasuke

Ils avancèrent dans les différentes allées et ils prirent plusieurs photos. Naruto avait le clapet des films et Sasuke était à la caméra. Le passant leur rendit l'appareil et le blond le passa au brun qui sourit.

Naruto avançait et Sasuke utilisait le zoom de l'appareil pour regarder les fesses du blond. Ce dernier se retourna et le brun le prit en photo

- Sasuke! Arrête de mâter mes fesses avec l'appareil photo, dit l'orange

Sasuke rougit en entendant les paroles de son petit ami

- J'ai bien le droit? Râla légèrement le brun

- Non surtout quand pour une fois mister Uchiha n'est pas discret... Tu as de la bave au coin des lèvres, dit Naruto

- Tu me fais rêver, souffla Sasuke

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit-il

Ils arrivèrent devant la Tour de la terreur et il avait 20 minutes d'attente. Naruto regarda sur son téléphone portable et il remarqua qu'il avait bien le temps.

Les deux garçons reprirent l'appareil photo pour une nouvelle séance photo. Au total, il avait pris trois photos. Une Sasuke était seul. Il était assis sur une chaise rouge comme un noble. Le dos droit comme un piquet. Le regard supérieur, aucun sourire n'apparut sur ses lèvres. La deuxième, Naruto était près d'un portrait d'une personne et il faisait un cœur avec ses mains et un petit clin d'œil. La dernière, Sasuke embrassa la joue de Naruto gardant les yeux ouverts et un regard qui affirmait la phrase "ce blond est à moi".

Les deux garçons rentrèrent enfin dans l'ascenseur et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Naruto et Sasuke mirent leur sac sous le siège et ils attachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité.

Le manège commença doucement. Ils montèrent tranquillement les étages. Naruto était impatient de voir la magnifique vue des parcs Disney.

Tout d'un coup, ils montèrent rapidement et des volets s'ouvrirent et Naruto sourit en voyant le Space Mountain au loin. Il était heureux de voir toutes les attractions. Ils redescendirent pour mieux remonter et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'attraction se finisse.

Naruto et Sasuke virent la photo et le brun la paya. Dessus, on pouvait voir Naruto sourire comme un enfant et un Sasuke totalement indifférent.

- Tu auras pu faire un effort, bouda le blond

Sasuke haussa les épaules

- Il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant ce manège, répliqua le brun

- Mais tu n'as pas vu la vue, rétorqua Naruto, c'était trop beau

- Oui on voyait le Space Mountain et le château de la belle aux bois dormant, dit Sasuke, on va voir le spectacle des cascadeurs.

Naruto hocha la tête et il suivit le brun.

Ils arrivèrent devant et ils pénétrèrent dans les gradins. Les deux garçons se mirent ni trop près, ni trop loin de la scène pour admirer le spectacle. Le stade se remplit rapidement tandis que les aiguilles tournaient

Sasuke regarda sa montre et il vit 10h20. Au loin, il entendit un homme vendre à manger et à boire

- Tu veux quelque chose? demanda le brun

- Un ice tea et un hot dog s'il te plaît, répondit Naruto

- C'est plutôt pour le midi, non? S'étonna Sasuke

- Oui mais j'ai trop faim, répliqua le blond

- D'accord, je reviens, sourit son petit ami en l'embrassant

Naruto sourit à son tour et il attendit que son copain revienne. Soudain, un homme alla s'assoir à la place de Sasuke

- Excusez-moi mais ce siège est gardé, dit Naruto

L'homme le regarda méchamment avant de partir lâchant des jurons sur l'adolescent. Sasuke revint avec les commandes et il vit l'homme qui allait prendre sa place

- Désolé d'avoir été long, il ne t'a rien fait? demanda Sasuke en tendant les aliments à son blond

- Non rien, répondit-il

- NARUTO! SASUKE! s'exclama une voix et au loin ils virent Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru

- SALUT LES GARS! VOUS VOULEZ VENIR A COTE DE NOUS! demanda Naruto en voyant cinq sièges de libre à côté d'eux

Leurs amis acceptèrent et Gaara s'assit à côté de Naruto. Lee à côté de Gaara après il avait Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru qui commençait à dormir.

- C'est trop bien de voir des cascadeurs, s'extasia Kiba

Naruto croqua dans un morceau de son hot dog sous le regard surpris de son ami le chien

- Où as-tu eu ce hot dog? demanda Kiba

- Sasuke me l'a payé, répondit Naruto en prenant une autre bouchée

- Tu me passes un bout... Je commence à avoir faim, supplia presque le châtain

- Le vendeur va s'en doute repasser, dit le blond voulant garder son hot dog

- Méchant laissez son meilleur ami numéro un mourir de faim, pleura Kiba

- Kiba... Tu n'es pas mon ami numéro un, répliqua Naruto

- Présent, intervint Gaara

- Et Sasuke ce n'est pas ton ami? remarqua Lee

- Petit ami, rectifia le brun en entrant dans la conversation

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de tout le monde et des voitures rentrèrent dans la scène. Le vendeur passa en même temps et Kiba se prit un hot dog avec un coca-cola.

Naruto sortit son appareil photo et il prit les voitures qui slalomaient avec facilité. Sasuke passa son bras derrière le blond posant sa main sur son épaule. Naruto sourit et il se cala contre le torse de son petit ami. Il amena l'appareil devant eux aidé par l'autre main de Sasuke et ils prirent une photo

Le spectacle durant une bonne heure mais Naruto et ses amis ne le remarquèrent nullement tellement c'était époustouflant, magique, passionnant et fantastique. A la sortie, le blond était très énergique

- C'était trop bien... On voit bien toute la beauté des cascades c'est encore mieux que dans les films d'action avec les courses poursuites, s'exclama Naruto

Ils passèrent devant l'attraction Armageddon.

- On y va Sasuke? proposa le blond

Sasuke sourit et il emmena son petit ami dans l'attraction. Le couple remarqua qu'ils furent suivis par Kiba et la bande

- On ne l'a pas encore fait, expliqua le chien

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, répliqua Naruto

Ils rirent et ils attendirent que les portes s'ouvrent ce qui ne fut pas très long aux yeux du petit groupe. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle et le moniteur leur expliqua qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de casting pour les passagers du satellite que l'astéroïde a détruite. Il leur dit de jouer des personnes effrayées lors de la destruction du satellite Alpha.

Le jeu commença doucement le capitaine parlé tranquillement avec ses passagers. Soudain, des lumières rouges s'activèrent et Naruto commença à crier se cachant dans le tee-shirt de Sasuke

- On va tous mourir! s'exclama le blond avec une fausse voix d'apeurée

Sasuke prit son blond dans ses bras

- Dommage... Je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de t'emmener voir le septième ciel, dit le brun d'une voix calme et posée

- On est sur le point de mourir et toi tu penses à mes fesses! s'écria Naruto, où va le monde?

- Vers toi, répondit Sasuke

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et de la fumée sortit des conduits d'aération. Sasuke profita du noir pour embrasser les douces lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier répondit grandement à l'échange et laissa la langue de Sasuke rejoindre sa jumelle.

L'éclairage se ralluma et le couple se sépara. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Gaara embrasser Kiba. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la scène

- Kiba! Tu es un voleur de petit ami! s'écria Lee

Gaara écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'il n'embrassait pas son amant mais le chien. Naruto se retrouva plier en deux devant la scène de ménage. Kiba était encore sous le choc et Gaara essayait de se défendre expliquant à son petit ami qu'il voulait l'embrasser quand les lumières se sont éteintes.

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent de l'attraction discrètement laissant leur ami s'énerver tout seul

- J'aimerai bien me le refaire seulement pour être dans le noir, dit le brun

- Pauvre Kiba, il doit être traumatisé à vie et il ne pourra plus regarder Hinata en face, ria Naruto

- On va où? demanda Sasuke

- Au truc du rock? proposa le blond

Sasuke hocha la tête et ils partirent vers l'attraction. Les deux garçons rentrèrent et ils remarquèrent qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de monde et ils entrèrent rapidement dans le manège. Ils s'installèrent, déposèrent leur sac pour que les agents les récupèrent pour les mettre en sécurité.

Les barrières de sécurité bloquèrent légèrement leur jambe et le manège commença. Le début fut calme sous un son de guitare simple. Soudain, la "voiture" partit rapidement et Naruto sourit en entendant du Nirvana et il se mit presque à danser.

Sasuke sourit en écoutant la musique et il serait presque tenté de s'amuser mais classe Uchiha oblige.

Le manège se finit rapidement et le couple descendit pour aller acheter leur photo souvenir. Dessus, on pouvait voir Naruto jouer avec une guitare invisible tandis que Sasuke souriait discrètement

- Fait un effort Sasuke, amuse-toi un peu... Ah oui j'avais oublié... Uchiha un jour Uchiha toujours, soupira Naruto, et dire qu'Itachi est pareil...

- On va manger? proposa Sasuke coupant son petit ami

Un gargouillement répondit à la question du brun et Naruto rougit de honte.

- Allons-y... Cela te dit de manger dans ce petit restaurant? demanda Sasuke en voyant un restaurant comme celui de la Belle et le clochard

Naruto rougit se rappelant que les deux protagonistes prennent le même spaghetti et qu'ils s'embrassent par inadvertance. Le blond ne put refuser l'offre de Sasuke et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

Les deux garçons commandèrent comme par hasard des spaghettis avec des boulettes de viande.

Les serveurs apportèrent rapidement les deux plats et Naruto commença à manger sous l'œil attentif de Sasuke. Ce dernier prit un spaghetti du plat de Naruto et il la mangea doucement. Le blond regarda les mouvements du brun en aspirant sa pâte. Il remarqua que Sasuke s'avançait doucement vers lui. Le spaghetti suivait les mouvements de lèvres du brun.

Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui rougit violemment.

- J'aime manger des spaghettis... Surtout avec toi, dit le brun se léchant les lèvres

Naruto rougit encore plus tandis qu'il sentit quelque chose se réveiller

"Oh non pas ça!" paniqua le blond

Naruto essaya de calmer ses hormones qui battaient à plein régime mais c'est sans compter sur Sasuke et sa jambe. Le brun sourit machiavéliquement remontant sa jambe caressant le mollet de Naruto qui rougit encore plus

- Il semblerait que tu ais un petit problème, sourit sournoisement Sasuke tandis qu'il touchait discrètement la petite bosse de son petit ami

- Sas'... Arrête, souffla Naruto mais le brun en décida autrement.

Il passa sous la table cachée par une nappe blanche. Sasuke défit le bouton ainsi la braguette de Naruto avant de libérer la hampe dressée.

- Sas'... Non ne fait pas ça... Pas en public, rougit violemment le blond tandis que le brun commençait à faire des mouvements sur la verge de Naruto

Ce dernier faillit laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir.

- Retiens-toi car je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, ronronna Sasuke baisant le sexe de son petit ami

Naruto lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise tandis que le brun continuait son traitement sous la table.

Soudain, un serveur vint accoster le petit blond qui rougit violemment

- Excusez-moi monsieur, cette chaise est libre? demanda le serveur

- Il y a... Mon ami... Qui va revenir... Il... est... Ah... Aux toilettes, balbutia Naruto essayant de retenir du mieux qu'il peut ses gémissements. Il donna un coup de pied à Sasuke pour l'inciter à arrête mais ce dernier en avait décidé autrement et il prit la verge de Naruto en bouche

Le serveur regarda le blond bizarrement

- Monsieur? Vous allez bien? demanda-t-il

- Ah... Oui... Je ne me suis... Jamais sentit... Aussi bien, haleta Naruto alors que Sasuke accélérait son mouvement, est-ce tout?

- Excusez-moi monsieur, dit le serveur avant de partir

Naruto en avait marre et il se glissa sous la table pour embrasser Sasuke qui arrêta son traitement

- Je te hais teme, souffla le blond avant de reprendre sauvagement les lèvres du brun

- Autant que tu m'aimes, sourit Sasuke

- Possible

Le ténébreux se positionna au dessus de Naruto et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les mains de Sasuke caressaient la peau halée et offerte de son amant. Le blond laissa des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche mais le brun posa un doigt sur sa bouche

- Pas de bruit sinon tu vas ameuter tout le restaurant, sourit Sasuke, une prochaine fois, je te ferai crier jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes amorphe

- Pourquoi ça doit être moi au dessous? demanda Naruto

- C'est moi qui ai commencé. Il est donc légitime que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé, répliqua le brun en embrassant son amant

Sasuke reprit la verge tendu du blond pour réimprimer des mouvements de va et viens. Naruto se mordit ses lèvres jusqu'aux sangs n'arrivant nullement à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Le brun soupira et il prit un foulard dans sa poche droite.

- On va mettre ceci, sourit Sasuke en bâillonnant le blond, maintenant je suis sur que personne ne pourra nous entendre

Le brun prit la verge de Naruto en bouche. Ce dernier eut ses gémissements étouffés par le tissu faisant sourire Sasuke.

Naruto se redressa et il vit Sasuke jouer avec sa verge comme si c'était une sucette délicieuse. Le blond rougit devant une telle scène.

Soudain, il sentit une vague en lui sortir et il éjacula dans la bouche de son amant qui y avala avec délectation.

- Passons à la suite, sourit Sasuke en humidifiant ses doigts et en les présentant à l'intimité de Naruto

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et lorsqu'il sentit un premier doigt rentra dans sa chair. Il projeta sa tête en arrière gémissant. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Sasuke fit entrer ses deux autres doigts les uns après les autres puis sentant le blond assez préparer. Il fit rallonger son ami sur le sol. Sasuke enleva son short jusqu'à mi-cuisse et il présenta sa verge devant l'intimité de Naruto.

Ce dernier gémissait en sentant le sexe de Sasuke rentrer en lui. Le brun attendit un peu avant de commencer ses mouvements. Naruto se sentait enfin complet... Il sentait Sasuke en lui. Des larmes de joie mélangées à celle de douleur glissèrent sur les joues du blond avant d'aller dans le tissu.

Sasuke commença ses mouvements de va et viens en Naruto qui répondit rapidement. Le blond passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

Soudain, Sasuke toucha un point qui fit réagir Naruto. Le brun sourit comprenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait

- Il est temps pour le chat de Cheshire de guider Alice vers le septième ciel, chuchota Sasuke aux creux des oreilles de Naruto et le brun recommença ses coups butoirs dans le blond qui répondait à ses assauts

Sentant la fin venir, Sasuke prit la verge de Naruto et il le masturba au même rythme que ses allés et venus. La délivrance les prit enfin et chacun semblait épuiser. Sasuke enleva le tissu et il embrassa son petit ami

- Je t'aime Naruto...

- Je... Je t'aime moi aussi, répondit le blond en allaitants

- On s'habille? proposa Sasuke, et après on va se faire un tour en croisière

- Mais les autres attractions? S'étonna Naruto

- Il a de forte chance qu'un moment tu ne puisses plus vraiment marcher mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, sourit le brun

- Tout compte fait... Je te déteste teme, répliqua l'autre

- Autant que tu m'aimes, rétorqua Sasuke

Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent et ils partirent pour le parc Disney pour Frontierland. Là-bas, ils montèrent dans la petite croisière et Naruto monta sur la rambarde du bateau soutenue par Sasuke. Le blond retourna sa tête amenant les bras de son brun autour de lui et ils s'embrassèrent

Sur le quai, Minato et Kakashi virent les deux garçons. Le directeur sourit

- Mon gentil bébé... A tellement grandit et il vient de sauver la Chine, pleura Minato

- Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser regarder Mulan hier soir, soupira le professeur, maintenant tu te prends pour Mushu...

Minato prit une photo où les deux garçons s'embrassèrent

- Je la garde en souvenir... Après tout, Disneyland est un lieu où la magie s'opère et où tous les rêves même les plus fous peuvent s'accomplir, dit le grand blond

Tous les élèves retournèrent dans le train et comme l'avait prédit Sasuke... Naruto avait du mal à marcher. Le brun le porta comme une princesse qui valut le regard de deux carpes... (J'ai nommé Sakura et Ino). Le voyage de retour entre les deux garçons se fit dans le calme

- MINCE A CAUSE DE SASUKE JE N'AI PAS VU MICKEY! SASUKE JE TE DETESTE! cria Naruto

- Autant que tu m'aimes, soupira Sasuke

Enfin presque calme... Et ils rentrèrent à Konoha pour finir leurs vacances d'été qui seront sans doute très chaude.

FIN

* * *

(1): C'est un langage pour dire que la personne saute le tour si elle n'a pas la même carte

Et voilà la fin de ce two shot... J'espère que vous avez bien aimé et bien rit. Je vous dis à la prochaine^^

Rewiews


End file.
